


Thank You

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have pretty hair" takes on more meaning than Jean had initially intended.<br/>Prompt:  JeanKasa, a stolen kiss</p><p>Originally posted <a href="http://c0cunt.tumblr.com/post/137101413905">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first JeanKasa fic ever. Enjoy~!

  Mikasa’s obvious rejection of me was expected, the more perspective I had on looking back.  I wasn’t who she wanted attention from, nor was my harsh personality winning any favors, especially as I continuously butt heads with Eren.  Hell, by our graduation from our trainee days, it was something of a running gag between the two of us.  Mikasa or myself would go up to the other and mumble “you have pretty hair”, a deadpan response followed by a “thanks” and tying our hair up to make it shorter.  None of our other trainees seemed to understand it, even though they laughed along when we teased each other with it.  

 

   It was only after cleaning up Trost that our little game lost its fun.  Finding Marco’s body, and watching him as well as all the other casualties burn...Mikasa had joined me near the pyre, after everyone else had left, and whispered “you have pretty hair” in a wavering voice.  When I didn’t respond, she had sighed and added “I’m sorry”, before leaving me and the ashes.  When she saw I had joined the Survey Corps, after Eren’s trial, she had approached me again and murmured “you have pretty hair”.  Her gray eyes, usually so detached and cold, were warm from reflected fire light, and I was tempted to continue with our old joke...But I couldn’t.  I let my eyes drop from hers, and shuffled on to do the chores we were ordered to do, her gaze boring into my back, feeling like I had aged at least twenty years.

 

   After recapturing Eren at the end of the 57th expedition, Mikasa attempted to share our joke again.  A murmured “you have pretty hair”, startling me out of my head as we crossed back into the safety of the walls, a surprisingly gentle (if roughly calloused) hand resting on my arm.  Blinking, I met Mikasa’s eyes again, and wondered how I had ever thought her eyes could be considered cold.  They were so warm, unfreezing my hands that were twisted up in Buchenwald’s bridle, laying my own hand over hers.  “Thanks,” I mumbled, and we both startled at the noise that surrounded us as we reentered the walls, her hand falling from my arm.

 

   With our early return to the walls, we were suddenly thrust forward into what felt like nonstop action.  From impersonating Eren, to learning the enemies we harbored within our ranks, once again impersonating Eren and being kidnapped for my efforts.  There was no time to stop and _think_ , let alone make sure those I cared about were safe in our ranks.  It all accumulated into Historia’s coronation, and suddenly...We had time.  We had space to think.  Three days after the coronation, I finally was able to find Mikasa thankfully alone, near the barracks we were all staying in.

 

   “You have pretty hair,” I mumbled, shuffling into her personal space the tiniest bit.  Mikasa looked at me, eyes full of fire as she nudged my arm and whispered “thank you”, inching the slightest bit closer to me.  Her scarf was falling slightly off, and I reached out to fix it at the same time her hands gently caress my face and hold me still.  “You have pretty hair,” She whispered, her breath whispering against my lips.  She leaned forward slightly, pressing her slightly chapped lips to mine, gentle and slow.  It was short, but sweeter than I had ever thought possible, sighing as we parted.  I smiled genuinely as I murmured “thank you”, and Mikasa’s delicate matching smile was worth more than anything in the world to me.


End file.
